


Дух соперничества

by lastrieve



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastrieve/pseuds/lastrieve
Summary: Когда придумал отличный план по унижению соперника, но что-то пошло не так.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с Tione Jade.

Девка была новая.

Хайзаки не верил своим глазам. Еще одна? Серьезно? Рёта совсем сбрендил, что ли? Сам Хайзаки, конечно, тоже часто меняет подружек, но чтобы по новой каждую неделю?! Еще чуть-чуть и придется проникаться к нему уважением, а вот этого делать не хотелось совсем.

Хайзаки оперся рукой о стену и присмотрелся внимательнее к своему очередному наметившемуся объекту соблазнения. Мда. Вкусы у Рёты становятся все страннее и страннее, и, самое главное, Хайзаки вообще перестал улавливать в них хоть какую-то закономерность. У этой вот выбрито полголовы и пирсинг в правой ноздре. Как ее еще не отчислили? Видимо, предки не просто хорошо зарабатывают, а очень хорошо. Но Рётё теперь нравятся такие? Или ему в принципе все равно?

Хайзаки почесал затылок, продолжая наблюдение.

 

Первая девушка их маленького, совсем не дружеского марафона была проще пареной репы. Ничего особенного, миленькая, но не особо во вкусе самого Хайзаки — сиськи больно мелкие. Самомнения у нее, конечно, было море, и не мудрено — хер пойми почему, но по ней много пацанов сохло. Правда, Хайзаки подозревал, что после их «романа» желающих вступить с ней в отношения поубавилось. Ха, бросила самого Кисе Рёту, а потом оказалась брошенной менее популярным парнем. Это отстой, конечно, что Рёта популярнее его среди баб, но, чтобы победить, надо уметь смотреть на вещи реально, а пока бесстыжая моделька здесь его обгоняла. Но ничего, зато теперь, после ухода Хайзаки из команды, Рёта будет долго помнить, что так и не уделал его один-на-один. А уж зная этого выпендрежника, можно было зуб дать, что его гордость тут страдала только в путь.

Так получилось, что без необходимости посещать тренировки баскетбольного клуба у Хайзаки оказалось многовато свободного времени, и однажды, при виде Рёты под руку с очередной кралей, ему пришла в голову занятная мысль: пусть в баскетболе Рёта и занял его место в команде, зато с девками Хайзаки может еще не раз доказать ему, что он лузер. И ни слава модели, ни смазливая рожа не помогут. С такими воодушевлёнными мыслями Хайзаки подкатил к девчонке. То ли Рёте так везло, то ли тупость имеет свойство притягиваться, но мозгов у нее оказалось не больше, чем у предыдущей, так что проблемы увести и тут не возникло.

Хайзаки терпеливо и с затаенным восторгом ждал момента, когда Рёта подойдет к нему выяснять отношения. Вдруг преподнесет щедрый подарок, захотев подраться?

Козел не шел. Он будто перестал смотреть в сторону Хайзаки, стоило тому навсегда перешагнуть порог спортивного зала. Бесит.

А потом Хайзаки увидел его с другой девчонкой. Недолго музыка играла, быстро утешился, поглядите-ка. Ну уж нет, Хайзаки так просто не отступит.

Снова успех. И снова несколько дней ожидания, он едва мог усидеть на месте от нетерпения. И…

Еще одна баба. А потом еще. И опять.

Чем быстрее Хайзаки уводил их, тем быстрее Рёта находил новых. Блондинки, брюнетки, рыжие. С длинными волосами, короткими, прямыми, вьющимися. Затем начался полный трэш. Одна была в брекетах, другая чудачка, уколовшая Хайзаки палец и попытавшаяся выдавить его кровь в свой чай, бррр, гадость! Третья застенчиво сказала, что предпочитает девушек, но один раз попробовать согласна. Что она делала возле Рёты?! И вот теперь эта, бритая с пирсингом.

Какого черта, Рёта?! С каждым днем Хайзаки все сильнее хотелось подойти к тому, как следует встряхнуть за шкирку и спросить это в лицо. Но он мужественно продолжал следовать плану.

Рёта — лох. И девки у него под стать. Разве поведется нормальная на него? Нет. Поэтому неважно, какую он выберет, Хайзаки сможет украсть любую, насколько бы трудной задача не была. И чем дольше Рёта будет оттягивать момент разборок, тем больше у Хайзаки возможностей его унизить, а уж посмаковать он собирался каждую из них.

Однако была одна проблема — денежная. Любая девчонка любит, когда за ней ухаживают. Дарят подарки, водят куда-нибудь. Так завоевать их расположение проще и быстрее. А карманных денег у Хайзаки, конечно, было в наличии, но не так чтобы уж совсем много, и запасы потихоньку пустели. Что теперь, устраиваться на подработку, чтобы иметь возможность оплатить очередной дуре молочный коктейль в «Маджи — Бургере»? Впрочем, у Хайзаки были еще закрома, например, несколько сопляков, которые по первому зову выгребали деньги из драных карманов — уважали. Ради одного из них Хайзаки даже разыграл впечатляющее представление под названием «защити ботана-первогодку от драчуна-третьегодки». К сожалению, тут были и неожиданные последствия: ботан этот несколько дней после ходил за ним как приклеенный, опасаясь, что его обидчик вернется, и умоляя научить быть таким же крутым. Пришлось пригрозить, что, если не отстанет, Хайзаки сам его поколотит и не посмотрит, что тот ему в пупок дышит. Ну, насчет пупка Хайзаки погорячился, но все же.

В любом случае, на несколько кафе денег еще точно хватит.

 

— Рёта-кун такой холодный, — бритая девица совсем не по-крутому шмыгала проколотым носом и размазывала по лицу остатки туши. — Я ему говорю: «Рёта-кун, а если я не пойду с тобой на свидание в эту субботу?», а он, представляешь, даже не услышал! Поворачивается и такой: «А? Ты что-то сказала, Миака-чан?». Мерзавец!

— Мерзавец, — меланхолично поддакнул Хайзаки и небрежно, но искренне подвинул к ней салфетку. Та благодарно вцепилась в нее и тут же высморкалась.

Действительно, мерзавец. Хайзаки еще даже не успел заявиться в школу со своим новым трофеем, а Рёта вот успел. Со своим. Теперь это была американка, которая перевелась в Тэйко каких-то пару недель назад. Судя по тому, что слышал о ней Хайзаки, она даже по-японски не очень-то кумекала. Как, интересно, они общаются? Жестами? И как к ней подваливать прикажете? Успехами в английском языке Хайзаки похвастаться не мог. Хотя и Рёта тоже. Но он же как-то ее подцепил? Рядом в ухо гундосила незатыкающаяся Миака. Заказать ей еще один коктейль, что ли? Или уже оставить деньги до следующей? Лучше оставить, надо экономить ресурсы, иначе даже его заслуженные "спонсоры" рискуют остаться нищими.

 

Американка оказалась крепким орешком. Хайзаки убил на нее десять дней, и все эти десять дней ему мерещились насмешливые глаза Рёты, неотрывно следящие за ним, стоило только появиться в поле зрения. Пришлось даже к брату обращаться, чтобы помог написать любовное послание на английском языке без ошибок, поскольку на японском она демонстративно отвергала, бля, прямо на глазах рвала и выкидывала в мусорку! И вот, наконец, крепость пала: она согласилась на свидание.

Хайзаки ликовал. То-то же! На этой волне он даже расщедрился и купил ей все, что она попросила на этом свидании: и коктейль, и мороженое, и даже маленького плюшевого бегемота в магазинчике, куда она затащила его после кафе. На кой ляд ей бегемот? Да похуй, пусть будет. И, кстати, занятно, как быстро она стала сносно говорить на японском, когда дело дошло до гулянок. Зато он уже рисовал в воображении заманчивые картины, как завтра проведет ее за руку мимо дверей спортивного зала в аккурат к перерыву между тренировками: в это время придурки из команды как раз выходят на улицу передохнуть. Лицезреть бесценное зрелище, как у Рёты отваливается челюсть, будет очень, очень приятно.

 

Челюсть отвалилась, как и планировалось. Вот только у Хайзаки.

В нужное время придурки были в нужном месте, четко в соответствии со всеми расчетами. Четверо: Рёта, Дайки, невидимка и очкарик. Невидимка даже сейчас не выпускал из рук мяча, Дайки развалился прямо на траве под недовольное ворчание очкарика. Рядом стоял Рёта. Рёта, который мило улыбался очередной девахе, смотрящей на него восторженными глазами снизу вверх.

Хайзаки показалось, что он слышит гулкий шум ветра в собственных опустевших карманах. 

Да ну нахуй!

Вырвав руку у американки, чье имя никак не хотело задерживаться в его голове и было отброшено как несущественное, он решительно зашагал прямо к праздной компании, которая очевидно напряглась, едва лишь завидев его. Все, кроме Рёты. Тот заулыбался особенно мерзенько. Скотина!

Поравнявшись с ним, Хайзаки сделал последний шаг вперед и четко прицеленным движением водрузил ладонь Рёте на бедро, с наслаждением отмечая, как мерзенькая улыбочка заменяется на откровенно растерянную, а потом и пропадает вовсе. Его последняя пассия изумленно охнула. Скалясь от уха до уха, Хайзаки двинул ладонью дальше и облапал Рёту за задницу. Тот не шевелился, похоже, в осадок выпал. Трогать его задницу Хайзаки понравилась, и он жмакнул ее сильнее.

— Все, — объявил он, победно ухмыляясь. — Теперь будет только так. Меня заебало отбивать твоих девок, мне уже в автоматы играть не на что! Я лучше отважу от тебя всех зараз. И старых, и новых, и вообще.

Девчонка что-то ошарашенно пискнула. Невидимка выронил мяч. Очкарик странно дернулся, не то икнул, не то фыркнул. Дайки так и застыл, даже не поднявшись на ноги и открыв рот. Глупо выглядит, так ему самое оно. А вот Рёта… и почему у Хайзаки только что появилось чувство, что в его замечательном плане что-то пошло не так? Возможно, потому что вернувшаяся улыбка Рёты показалась ему слишком подозрительной. Слишком наглой и самодовольной. А еще знающей.

— Ну наконец-то, — тихо сказал он. — Я уж думал, ты никогда не сообразишь, тугодум.


End file.
